


[VID] Straight Up

by NakedBee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie, it seems, is having a <em>lot<em> of fun.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Straight Up

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Straight Up (feat. Ashley Stroud) by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox  
> Beta by the fabulous Barbana!  
> Premiered at Escapade 2015

[Watch on YouTube](https://youtu.be/ibe9F-v8DXc)


End file.
